


Summer énouement

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [10]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: But only in the printed doujin, Canon Universe, It has a R18 version, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: The noise.No, they're songs.Songs to call for their loved ones to return.What a romantic."Can you hear the songs I’ve made for you, Fa-san?. They should've reached far and wide by now"





	Summer énouement

**Author's Note:**

> A written fic done for a collab doujinshi between Salmon, Kris, and me. We toyed with the idea of Belial actually having an actual childhood mentioned in PASH magazine interview (last year). Salmon provide the illustration pages for this fic and they are available in her Patreon. I'll update the link here once she's started to post them up.
> 
> WMTSB3 butchered me with how canon Belucil are, esp the last part //screams  
> So here's my late fluffs(?) to the fandom~. Enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy game, only this plotbunny, and some errors.

The noise.

 

No, they're songs.

  
  
Songs to call for their loved ones to return.

  
  
What a romantic.

  
  
"Can you hear the songs I’ve made for you, Fa-san?. They should've reached far and wide by now"   
  


-

  
  
The heat haze summer. A figure, dressed in white but not in its official attire. A different set entirely and they hugged the body of its wearer in all the right places.   
  
"You look stunning"   
  
Belial, a name of the fallen cut for lies and deceit. Of course, he didn't tell that that was meant to be the attire for a lady, yet the sentence he spoke for his dearest is the truth he held for just this man.   
  
Standing with that silk kimono nicely adorning his frame, the soft fair hair gently blown by the warm breeze only adding to his charm.

 

He had helped him with dressing up, having seen for himself how the sky-dwellers put it on themselves in one of his journey down there.

 

To him, Lucilius baring not only his back but also parts of him hidden from most. They were a pair of small collected feathers, under-developed and almost... cute ... but Belial didn't say that. Unless he wanted to have that spear lodge between his ribcage.

 

But he will, however, show his appreciation to them by softly kissing the appendage every time they fluttered softly. Lucilius entrusted him with that view the same way he let the fallen touch him from behind, or in this case, tie up the appendage called ‘obi’ into a neat bow shape from the front.

 

Belial himself is dressed in an attire pretty similar to Lucilius’ in terms of its application. A few layers and folded fabric, dark in color with a pattern similar to his default uniform. He didn’t have that bow tied to his back, only a simple knot, and the primarch still let an expanse of chest exposed for view. He just smiles with a smug look on his face as an arm wrapped around his creator’s waist.

 

“You’re about to enter deep inside me, Fa-san~ Hold on tight” ever the lascivious, and he transported them deep into his core; where a whole dimension awaits them.

 

The privilege of being created as one of the Astral’s greatest being is the abundant of power bestowed upon him. One of them being the ability to actually generate a whole independent dimension right inside his own core. With his knowledge, it takes almost no effort to decorate the space in accordance with the memories that he had gained from observing the sky-dwellers. This whole ‘area’ was that of a replicated town that Belial once visit and right now they are having one of their ‘summer festival’ celebration; explaining the slight heat and ambiance of darkened night lighted by the numerous lantern.

 

_ And the sound of cicadas. _

 

The Astral was brought to walk around the area, looking at the array of displays prepared for him. Belial, being the accommodating host he is, explained which and what. He skipped the food and beverage though since neither of them is in need of such sustenance and merely took the ambiance of the atmosphere.

 

In one of the ‘booths’, it looks like it has been set for a gaming spot where the ‘targets’ are propped onto the wall. A simple machination propped to the side and Belial explained that it was a ‘toy gun’. The tip of the nozzle is pointed at the target while there’s a trigger mechanism that needed to press in order for its loaded bullet hit its target. “Knocking the target over will get you the prize. Humans seem to find joy in winning those flimsily made stuffed toy though”

 

It wasn’t a hard thing for the Astral to do. With his learning capability, just looking at the demonstration from Belial once and he is now shooting the targets one by one, expertly knocking them. Shot, reload, shot, reload, until none of them left. All the while the Astral only kept a straight face. As the final prize finally drops, only by then did he stopped shooting.

 

And then Lucilius ask, "Why try to imitate how humans work? We're not them. Never have, never will. Besides, this enjoyment you speak of", he was holding one of the toy guns, "Can only be felt when there's a crowd."   
  
"Look around us, what do you see?"   
  
The condescending tone that he used is present. But he spoke of truth. There’s only the two of them. Not a living soul inside.   
  
"Possessive aren't you? Creating all this farce just to keep me inside" the primal of deceit only grins widely.   
  


-

  
  
_"Fa-san~ Lookie lookie"_ _  
_ _  
_ _A young child. With a messy robe and disheveled appearance as if he just ran through the woods. Maybe he did go to explore all by himself. Climb up a tree and fall as his small wings shakily took flight._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I found this for you~"_ _  
_ _  
_ _The creature was barely moving, having just crack open the outer part of its shell it's just a weakling now, wiggling in the palm of the young angel. It's still taking its time for nature to take a turn and hardens itself. Creating another protective layer for itself to live. Survive._ _  
__  
___But until it does, it’s soft and so easy to break, like tofu or pudding.

 

_ They're just a small creature of the human world. Brought over by one of the scouts long ago for the Astrals to study. Breed. In-breed. For this small thing to actually took a whole decade, and more, to grow and finally emerges from its long-awaited debut only for it to die in mere months after its' re-emergence baffled Lucilius unamusedly. _

__   
_ A decade or two is only mere moments in an Astral's long life. A month or two is even more so. Time has not much significance to him except providing a passage for something to take place. _ __   
__   
_ Looking at the dirty-faced child, Lucilius returned his look, "You are given the privilege to actually experience physical growth, Belial, but having to put yourself in an unfavorable and unsanitary environment is not what I had in mind." _ __   
_   
_ __ He took the edge of his sleeve and wipe the dirt smudges on the boy's soft face, hands, and patted the smaller robe free of dust and other clinging grass and leaves.

 

_ “Tell me, Belial, what does the cicada symbolize in the sky-dwellers writing?” _

 

-

 

Back then he presented him with the chrysalis of a creature that has yet to take form. A weak, fragile thing that took too long to grow and lived far too short to make anything memorable. 

 

Now he gave him this; soft white petals with a hint of pink hue at the tip, a flower that grew despite all odds in the harshest condition.

 

"I'll still stay with you until my designation is achieved, Fa-san"

 

The flower was placed on the side of the Astral's head, threaded through his white locks. A cactus flower. Such befitting for his dearly beloved. With their face drew closer and the primarch finally had his creator right under him, it’s like he’s a beast claiming ownership of this fragile-looking being.

 

_ The looks those pitiful humans gave him as they struggled to fight against him.  _

 

“Show me what kind of rebirth that you will bring upon this world soon and then…” his lips almost touching the other, “we’ll reach our climax together”.

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd cut. Smut scene is only available in the printed version of the collab doujin >w< )v
> 
> //is stabbed and tossed over Pandemonium


End file.
